codemonkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Third Reich's the Charm
' Third Reich's the Charm' is the tenth episode of Code Monkeys. It is preceded by Todd Loses His Mind and followed by Wrassle Mania. Plot Jerry has begun listening to relaxation tapes, but they don't seem to be working, as he only starts to grow angrier. Dave calls together the entire development team to declare a workplace emergency. Larrity is only passing low-quality games, so in order to teach him a lesson, Dave makes everyone develop games with extremely controversial content. Mary reluctantly and angrily makes a game filled with negative women stereotypes, which is rejected by Larrity, and Dave makes a game with Hitler as the player character. Before he could give any more details, Larrity approves the game, as it has everything he likes (including Hitler, child slavery, and chili doggin') and immediately starts investing large amounts of money into it. Lorne Lanning makes a brief appearance to try and pitch his game Oddworld, but enrages Larrity at the mention of Meeches. Larrity orders Dean to taser him and throw him down a well (along with Mrs. Larrity #7), which is shown on the transition screen immediately after. Dean plays an acting role for the game and dresses up as Hitler, who beats up an adorable kitten in one scene. Dave sends him out to get them orange jew-liuses, still wearing the Hitler costume, and encounters Hitler's grandchildren, who don't appreciate his portrayal. The next day, GameAVision is issued an injunction to stop them from releasing the game. Larrity invested all of the company's money into the game, going so far as to create Hitlerdise and start building the biggest Hitler-themed empires since Hitler, but without the game, it will all collapse and GameAVision will go bankrupt. He immediately plans a field trip to Hitler castle so they could negotiate with the Hitler family. Video game references *Lorne Lanning makes a guest appearance to pitch Oddworld, only to enrage Larrity at the mention of Meeches. *The map and layout of Hitler Castle is similar to the map and layout to Dracula's castle in Castlevania by Konami. *The staff's escape from Hitler Castle is a nod to the storyline of Wolfenstein 3D. *The fight between the cowboys and the Nazis is a reference to Final Fantasy combat. However, in Final Fantasy's layout, allies are on the right and enemies are on the left, not the other way around. *The transition screen after Lorne is killed parodies the intermission scene after stage 2 in Pac-Man. Film References *Hitler frozen in carbonite is a reference to Star Wars episodes V and VI where Han Solo is frozen in carbonite and later thawed out by Princess Leia. Other references *The Orange Julius stand is run by Jews, a pun on the drink shop of the same name. *Harsher Image is a parody of Sharper Image, an electronics store founded in 1977 and bankrupt in 2008. *The presentation explaining Hitler Industries explains their expansion in Eurasia, which mirrors the Axis conquests in WWII. *The "Hang in There" Kitty can be seen in Nazi style. *"Stop... Hitler Time!" is a spoof from "Stop... Hammer Time", a lyric from the song 'U Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer. *After the dream sequence from Dean, the HUD then reads "Buck Fuck (Censored as "&%#&", 'cuz of FUCKING CENSORSHIP) In Stores July 11" is a reference to the show's premier, which was July 11, 2007. Notes *The street Dean walks down is also seen in Larrity's Got Back and Just one of the Gamers. *The title of this episode is a slight alteration of the saying, "Third Time's the Charm." Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes